Erica Bain
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Radio personality Vigilante | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = 1962 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Jodie Foster. | died = | 1st appearance = Brave One, The (2007) | final appearance = | actor = Jodie Foster }} Erica Bain is a fictional radio personality and street vigilante. She is the main character from the 2007 crime drama/revenge film, The Brave One. The role of Erica Bain was played by actress/producer Jodie Foster. Biography Erica Bain was a radio talk show personality that lived in New York City, New York with her fiancé, David. One night, David and she were walking their dog at Stranger's Gate in Central Park, when they were attacked by three violent criminals. David died from his injuries, but Erica survived. Angry and traumatized, she attempted to purchase a handgun. She was so terrified and unwilling to wait the month required to obtain it legally, so she instead acquired a pistol from a stranger on the street. Erica later stopped at a convenience store. A man came into the store and began screaming at the cashier shortly before shooting her to death. The killer heard Erica's cell phone and stalked her in the aisles. Just as the gunman found her, Erica shot andkilled him. One evening, two street thugs harassed and threatened passengers in a subway car. The passengers all left at the next stop except for Erica. When the thugs threatened her with a knife, Erica was ready for them and killed them both. Another night, she saved the life of a prostitute and killed her pimp. All the while, Erica attempted to track down the thugs who killed David. Erica struck up a friendship with an NYPD detective named Sean Mercer, who was investigating the vigilante crimes, but was unaware of Erica's role in their deaths. Erica, in trying to find out if the detective was close to solving the vigilante killings, pretended to want to interview Mercer. They spoke with one another on several occasions. Eventually however, Detective Mercer came to suspect her as the killer. Erica eventually found and confronted the thugs responsible for David's murder. She killed two, finding and releasing her dog in the process, and struggled with the third. Mercer arrived on the scene and attempted to arrest him. Erica then retrieved her weapon and attempted to execute the thug. Mercer persuaded Erica to lower the gun, but handed her his own in order for her to use a legal weapon to kill the last thug. Erica killed him, but then Mercer, sympathetic to Erica's plight, insisted that she should wound him to help fabricate a cover story. Mercer placed Erica's gun in the last thug's dead hand and Erica left the scene, eventually being rejoined by her dog in Central Park. Brave One, The (2007)Wikipedia:The Brave One (2007 film); Plot Notes & Trivia * * In addition to playing the lead role of Erica Bain, Jodie Foster was also an executive producer on The Brave One. * Originally, Erica Bain was envisioned as a news reporter. It was Jodie Foster who presented the idea of changing her vocation to that of a radio personality. IMDB; The Brave One (2007); Trivia. * Several actresses were considered for the role of Erica Bain before Warner Bros. settled on Jodie Foster. Among them are, Kate Beckinsale and Portia de Rossi, who both turned down the role. Other actresses who auditioned for the part include Neve Campbell and Josie Davis. IMDB; The Brave One (2007); Trivia. * Erica Bain's preferred weapon of choice is a Kahr K9, which she purchase illegally from Angel Sing. Internet Firearms Database; The Brave One External Links * * * The Brave One at Wikipedia * * References Category:Brave One, The (2007)/Characters Category:Radio personalities Category:Vigilantes Category:1962/Character births Category:Jodie Foster/Characters